Reason
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after 316. Katara wonders why Zuko was so into helping her find her mother's killer. They have a little heart to heart. Kazuko frie4ndship.


1**I thought up this fanfic after seeing The Southern Raiders, so beware of the spoilers! XD This isn't a Zutara fanfic, btw.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Zuko, Katara, and Aang returned to their campsite, Katara sighed and approached Sokka. Sokka stood up and smiled politely.

"So, how was the little field trip for revenge?" He asked.

"I couldn't do it." Katara admitted. "His life basically sucks anyway, so I didn't really need to do anything."

"Ah." Sokka nodded.

"Hey...I'm sorry about what I said before." Katara said sincerely. "I disn't mean it. I was just...angry."

"It's okay. I understand." Sokka replied. Sokka and Katara smiled at each other and hugged. Sokka sighed and asked. "So, why did Zuko want to go with you so bad? I mean, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's just..."

"Random. I know." Katara responded. "Zuko did take the trip very seriously. It was almost like it affected him as well."

"Weird." Sokka commented.

Later, Katara found Zuko sitting near the cliffside looking out to the horizon. She wondered why Zuko wasa so passionate about her trip. Did it have anything to do with her? Or his mother or father? Katara took a deep breath and walked over to the prince.

"Hey. Mind if I join?" She asked.

"Sure." Zuko replied, not looking at Katara.

Katara sat next to Zuko. "I want to thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Zuko responded back.

Katara stared for a minute, then asked "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why was helping me so important to you?"

Zuko looked at the waterbender. He paused for a minute and sighed. "You probably won't like my reason."

"Try me." Katara encouraged. "I'm pretty open-minded."

"Okay...where do I start...?" Zuko closed his eyes in concentration. "My uncle was supposed to be first in line for the throne. But when my cousin died at the siege of Ba Sing Se, Uncle fell apart. My father took the opportunity to convince my grandfather to give the throne to him. Of course, my grandfather was pissed, and he punished my father to...kill me so he'll know what it's like." He turned to Katara, who looked horrified. "Do you want me to continue?" Katara nodded. "My mother found out and she swore she will protect me at all costs. She knew my father wanted the throne and killed my grandfather. As a result, she was banished. She left me when I was half-asleep. I wasn't able to do anything."

Katara stared at Zuko for a minute both shocked and sad for him. "So...you were channeling your anger and guilt into me?"

"Yeah." Zuko said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Whoa, what are you apologizing for?" Katara put a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Look, you can't feel guilt over something you had no control over. Seriously, what could you have done?"

"I don't know- I could've ran away with her, or begged my grandfather to change my father's punishment, I...something..."

"Have you heard from your mother since?" Katara asked cautiously.

"No." Zuko admitted. "I don't even know if she's still...around."

Katara stared at Zuko for a long minute. She finally understood what kind of person he is. He really _was_ confused and hurt.

'_I can'tt believe I was so horrible to him...' _Katara thought sadly. "After Aang defeats your father...I want to help you find your mother."

Zuko turned to Katara, surprised. "What?"

"You helped me on my quest. I wanna help you on yours." Katara smiled.

Zuko smiled. "Thanks, Katara."

"You're welcome."

They sat I silence for a few minutes. "By the way, I think your brother and Suki had sex."

Katara just stared at Zuko. "What?!"

Zuyko just laughed and said "I'm just kidding."

Katara rolled her eyes and shoved the prince playfully. "Very funny..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hehe...added a little humor there...**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
